warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Snakeface
Snakeface was a brown and white tabby tom with copper eyes. He was a rogue and had been since birth. His territory coincided with that of ShadeClan, so he often had disputes with the Clan cats. The tom had taken the ShadeClan leader, Nightstar, as a mate and together they had Spiderstar, Pheasanttail, and Blackpaw. However, the two split up before their children were born. Description Appearance : Snakeface is a lean tom. He does, however, have broad shoulders. But he still has a sleeker build. He also has long legs, which make him as tall as he is. His general build is unlike the ones that are sought after for his Clan. As it is leaner and lighter, not bulky and heavy. The tom has a long coat, which appears the longest around his neck and tail regions. But it isn't all that impressive. His muscles don't ripple underneath his pelt, but he still is muscular underneath all that fur. He is also tall, but not the tallest cat known. Instead, he is likely to be more muscle than anything and has a ragged, survivor like appearance to him. : The tom has a dark brown tabby pelt. He has thick, classic tabby markings that adorn his body. With a thick bulls-eye like pattern on his side. His pelt is a warm brown that is very dark, while his stripes are black in colouration. On his underside and around his eyes is a lighter colour. A cream colour if you will that is standard with most tabbies.He also had white markings on his chest and paws. The tom has copper eyes that are also a warm brown. They seem to hide his true intentions and are often dark with thought. But they have been shown to match up to their warm colour. Snakeface had tufted ears, his right ear was torn from the tip almost all the way down. He also had a few scars here and there, a notable one was a deep gash on the bridge of his nose. Character : notes; very cool and admirable by those who knew him. he was arrogant for the lack of a better phrase- thought he was better than he actually was. you wonder why such a sweetheart like nightstar fell for him - one word. manipulative. this guy was a total a-hole. : Abilities : Biography Backstory : It is believed that Snakeface was a former Clan cat prior to his life as a rogue, as hinted by his peculiar name. However, as a rogue, he called a small section of land that overlapped with ShadeClan's territory home. He knew his way around and kept to himself to avoid detection, however, one day he slipped up and was caught. His captor was none other than Nightflower, the Clan's heir at the time. : Lineage Mate: ::Nightstar (formerly): Living Son: ::Pheasanttail: Living Daughters: ::Spiderstar: Living ::Blackpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandson: ::Stormpaw: Living Granddaughters: ::Pinepaw: Living ::Rainpaw: Living Relationships Family Spiderstar & Pheasanttail : Snakeface never formally met his children, until hours prior to his death. But, he had learnt they'd become excellent warriors and were greatly respected by their peers. Now, Snakeface had to admit, the circumstances leading to their existence really, were quite harsh and forced. But, he reflects that had everything between himself and Nightstar gone differently, he would've taken custody of his two children. : What really stung was that he learnt they were raised by another tom, who he believed was meant to replace him. Snakeface has many regrets, and being a part of their lives is one of them. But, his death quickly changed that. After being nearly decapitated by his own daughter, he quickly grew to resent her. His son, however, his previous opinion stays the same. Snakeface's final moments, watching his daughter's face fill with no emotion, certainly gave him a good impression of what she thought of him. Love Interests Nightstar : Their relationship was doomed from the start some believed. Snakeface was one of these believers oddly enough. He and Nightstar started meeting quite some time ago, perhaps not too long after she became an adult. They had met mainly at the borders. They were careful in the beginning, but, then something changed. That something was Nightstar. Snakeface was head over heels for her; the tom believed that she was one of the most beautiful cats he'd ever seen. Then, she found out she was expecting kits. : This news definitely strained what they had going on. Snakeface wanted to be there for his future family, but, he wasn't willing to give up his life as a rogue. The same applied to Nightstar, and it was her who eventually called their relationship dead. That was the last time Snakeface had heard from her. From then on, he only caught fleeting glances of her as he continued living near ShadeClan's territory. Trivia * Snakeface's spirit is caught in limbo as he likely had unfinished business prior to his death. Images Life Image Pixels Category:Toms